Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-4n^{7}-4n^{6}) + (5n^{6}+7n^{2} ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4n^{7}-4n^{6} + 5n^{6}+7n^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 n^7} - \color{#DF0030}{4 n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{5 n^6} + {7 n^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -4 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^6} + { 7 n^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-4n^{7}+n^{6}+7n^{2}$